Things Not Said
Mack shows the guys a picture of when he and his dad went camping 12 years ago, but Dax realizes that the picture seems a bit odd. When they join the others in the Command Center, Rose informs them that she's been working on a new super weapon, but it can't be used by humans. An alarm alerts the Rangers to Kamdor & Miratrix being at a computer lab. They head out, but when they get there, Mack decides to go in the back way, while the others cover the front. To keep the Rangers busy, Kamdor creates Datun, a computer like monster. Meanwhile the Red Ranger battles Miratrix inside the lab. When Kamdor makes Datun grow, the Rangers are forced to regroup. The Rangers take to the Battlefleet, but get wrapped up in Datun cables. The team manages to break free, form the Battlefleet Megazord and take Datun down for good. Kamdor & Miratrix look on as Datun is destroyed, but Kamdor is actually pleased. As the team arrives back at the base, they realize that the battle with Datun was too easy. It's then revealed why, Datun's real task was in implant a virus into the Overdrive Computer systems. The Auxiliary Systems soon kick in and everything seems back to normal, but then Mack starts repeating, "Good Thing". Mack later awakens in the Command Center. He see his dad & Spencer, and then his body laying on a table, separate from his head. After putting Mack back together, Andrew & Spencer finally tell Mack that he is really an Android that Andrew created & brought online a little over two years ago. Mack is confused and angry, and leaves the command center. Back at the Ninja Hideout, Kamdor explains how Datun implanted a virus into the Overdrive Computer Mainframe. Thanks to that virus, Kamdor has learned of the location of the Star of Isis, the Fourth Jewel of the Corona Aurora. Mack rejoins the others in the mansion and is about to tell them about him being an Android, but is interrupted by the alarm. He tells the others to go ahead, that he'll stay behind on this mission. Kamdor & Miratrix arrive in Florida and begin searching for the Jewel. The five Rangers arrive and prepare to take on the ninja villains. But instead of battling them himself, Kamdor creates five new monster to fight the Rangers. The battle is on between the Rangers and the monster army. Kamdor leaves Miratrix behind to battle the Rangers, but the Black Ranger doesn't let him get too far. He catches up to him with the Hovertek Cycle and begins fighting Kamdor. The others aren't having much luck. They even try calling for the Zords, but the computer virus has disabled them from being sent. Back at the mansion, Mack is feeling confused and sorry for himself. Spencer tries to get him to realize that him being an Android doesn't really change who he is. Andrew comes in and informs Mack that the others are in trouble. Mack is ready to join in the battle, but he's taking Rose's new weapon with him, against Andrew's wishes. The five Rangers have regrouped, and are still no match for the monsters. Luckily the Red Ranger shows up just in time. Meanwhile, Kamdor has found the fourth Jewel, the Star of Isis. The Red Ranger prepares to activate the new weapon. The Red Ranger & the Sentinel Knight combine to form the Red Sentinel Ranger. With his new Battlized Armor, the Red Sentinel Ranger goes to work and takes down two monster in no time. With the power of his Swords & the Sentinel Knight's Energy Votex attack, the rest of the monsters are destroyed. With the monsters destroyed, the Rangers surround Miratrix. But Kamdor shows back up and attacks the team. But just as the Evil Ninjas are about to escape. . . Ronny uses her Super Speed to swipe the Jewel away from Kamdor before he can notice it's gone. Back at the mansion, Mack has finished explaining everything to the others. They are surprised, but very supportive and explain that nothing has changed between them. When Andrew & Spencer walk in, the others head to the Command Center to put the Jewel up. Andrew tries to talk to Mack, but Mack gives him the cold shoulder and goes to help the others.